


Sweeping Away Obstacles

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 19:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9139444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge:Written for Snape100's prompt #671: Snapean Holiday Traditions - Christmas,  and for Adventdrabbles' prompt #20:Cinnamon Broom.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snape100's prompt #671: Snapean Holiday Traditions - Christmas, and for Adventdrabbles' prompt #20: [Cinnamon Broom](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v650/1Alisanne1/il_570xN.290126521_zpsukefv1z2.jpg).
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Sweeping Away Obstacles

~

Severus smooths a hand over the front of his robes before opening the door. 

Harry, looking ridiculously handsome, is standing there. He thrusts a bouquet of flowers towards Severus. “Happy Christmas.” 

“Thank you. Come in.” Mentally translating the meaning of the flowers composing the bouquet, Severus raises an eyebrow. _Commitment. Love._ “Did you have help choosing these?” 

Harry smiles. “Nope, I did it on my own. I can read, you know.” 

“Quite.” Severus gestures towards the dining room. “Dinner’s in there.”

Harry, however, is staring at something. “Is that a cinnamon broom on the back of your door?” 

“It is.” 

~

“Cinnamon brooms are a Snape Christmas tradition,” Severus continues. “Mother makes me a new one every year. It symbolizes sweeping away obstacles before the new year.” 

“I see.” Harry blinks. “Molly sent me one. I wondered what it meant.” 

“Was that before or after you dumped Genevra for me?” Severus asks, tone dry.

Harry laughs. “Before. And they’re fine. They just want me to be happy.”

“And they believe I can do that?” 

Harry moves closer. “ _I_ believe you can. Isn’t that what’s really important?” 

Pleased, Severus kisses him. “Indeed. So, shall we eat?” 

Harry nods, linking their fingers. “Brilliant!” 

~


End file.
